Transylvania
Transylvania is one of the most Haunted place in the world because Monsters live at the Castle and Wolves roam the Carpathians, The Villagers feared The Supernatural and especially at Night, many people come to the village and The Villagers tried to warn them but they ignored them, The Villagers even told them to beware The Moon, The Castle called Corvin Castle where The Monsters live is still pure Evil, The Wolves Howl at Night, The Monsters Terrorizes The Villagers who live in The Village called Biertan, The Villagers Live in Fear, Transylvania is still Haunted and The Monsters still wander Transylvania Today. Villagers here are group of people who live in The Village called Biertan, they run a peaceful life at Transylvania, they have peaceful work community but they also believe in The Supernatural, The Gypsies who believes in The Supernatural, The Villagers and Gypsies warn people not to go the Castle at Night because of dangers who live there, The Villagers even The Mayor keep their secret of The Supernatural today in modern time only tell people to beware the moon at Night but They ignored them even Americans don't believe in The Supernatural and think their myth, The People still fear The Monsters who live Castle and stalk the woods Today. Villagers 1.jpg Villagers 2.jpg Villagers 3.jpg Monsters Dracula, Frankenstein,The Wolf Man,The Mummy, The Phantom, The Reptile The Zombie and Carmilla live together in Castle called Corvin Castle in a Village called Biertan in a country called Transylvania. The 7 most Terrifying Monsters terrorize people in the woods and village, Dracula feed blood of the living and Transforms them into his vampire minions while the other monsters eat, strangle and poison their victims. A Man Covered in a dusk mask drives the victims with his carriage with horses to their castle where they meet their fate at the hands of the Monsters, A Mad Scientist by The Name of Victor Frankenstein who preforms Evil Experiments live in The Castle where The Monsters live. They are also called the Gods and Monsters who live in Transylvania, The villagers keep their secret but they did warn them to beware the moon but they didn't listen. They became Heroes in World War 2 when fought the German Nazis in the year 1944. The Monsters still wander The Earth Today. Today in Modern time Tourist are invited to their castle where they give them the tour and get them settled for the night while they hunt in the woods and the village at night, Some times they protect people from Criminals and Terrorists. Transylvania is a haunted place where The Monsters live even today. They are not only real but they are also being covered up by Government who protects the Supernatural. Dracula.jpg Werewolf.jpg Feankenstein.jpg Mummy.png Phantom.jpg Carmilla.jpg Zombie.jpg The Reptile.jpg Victor Frankenstein.png Category:Transylvania Category:Villagers Category:Humans Category:Male Humans Category:Good Category:Female Humans Category:Dracula Category:Wolf Man Category:Leon Corledo Category:Frankenstein Category:Carmilla Karnstein Category:Mummy Category:Kharis Category:Phantom Category:Professor Petri Category:Reptile Category:Anna Franklin Category:Monsters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Real Life Category:Victor Frankenstein Category:Mad Scientist